A stringed musical instrument pick, sometimes also referred to as a stringed musical instrument plectrum, has typically and by traditional design, been a very small and thin, relatively stiff, one-piece device held or grasped by the utilizing musician between thumb and forefinger. In order to retain the pick in proper place when held, the string resistance forces encountered by the pick must be overcome by the pinching forces of the musician's grasp of the pick. If the pinching force is less, the pick device will either twist between the utilizing musician's fingers, allowing the pick to position itself in an uncomfortable or even unusable position, or the pick device may be altogether dropped.
To overcome the use shortcomings of the traditional stringed instrument pick device, I have discovered a novel pick and tether combination that may be advantageously utilized by a musician for plucking or strumming the strings of a stringed musical instrument such as a banjo, mandolin, or guitar.
Other advantages and objectives of the present invention will become apparent during consideration of the detailed descriptions, drawings, and claims which follow.